The present invention pertains to the field of aircraft maintenance operations. In particular, the invention relates to a method and a system for forewarning of risks incurred when working on an aircraft.
The execution of maintenance tasks comprises risks which are customarily identified in maintenance manuals by “warnings” and/or “cautions.”
Indeed, during maintenance actions, certain zones on board or around the aircraft may present risks for the workers or in certain cases, risks of damage to the aircraft and/or the surrounding maintenance means. Moreover, in order to reduce the cost and duration of work on the aircraft, several maintenance and service tasks (cargo loading, refueling, pilots' check list, etc.) may be carried out in parallel thereby increasing the number of workers and the number of concurrent actions, thus introducing a risk aggravating factor.
Currently, in order to guard against risks of this kind, maintenance and service operations rely on information and protection devices implemented by technical teams applying guidelines defined by maintenance and service organizations. These devices are mainly passive forewarning tools comprising for example signaling devices (cordon tapes or panels) and/or flashing or rotary electric lights.
However, the installation of these information and protection devices requires a non-negligible time and optionally more operatives. Furthermore, these devices are addressed in a global manner at all the workers without taking account of the specifics of each.